


Irrational Fears! Maka has Dentophobia?

by Sarahsorad



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahsorad/pseuds/Sarahsorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has at least one irrational fear and Maka Albarn isn't exempt from this; but at least Soul is around to make her face them even if she is kicking and screaming the whole way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational Fears! Maka has Dentophobia?

The sound of the pair arguing filled the halls of the academy during what would have been a normal time of eerie silence as classes were in session.

"I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice!"

"Yes I do! I choose no!"

"Maka you have to go."

"No I don't it's a free country. Let go of my arm Soul!"

"No way, you're going Maka!"

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can."

"You're not my father!"

The scythe paused for a second before uttering his threatening rebuttal "No, but I can call him."

"No wait anything but that!" His meister flailed around in his grip trying to pry his cell phone from his hands but he had a height advantage on her making her efforts all in vain.

"Nope, if I can't make you go then I suppose Death Scythe can persuade you. He'll probably even try and cheer you up with a nice hug."

"Stop it Soul! Don't you dare dial that number!"

"Convince me."

"Fine I'll go! I hate you."

This was an argument the two had every six months, one that Soul dreaded but deemed necessary as Maka not going could mean they lose their student health benefits. Maka dreaded this more than anything else, more than fighting the most fierce kishin, witches or immortal freaks it was her only real and irrational fear.

The dentist.

It wasn't like Maka was the kind of person to let her mouth degrade to getting cavities and needing fillings and the like, she may have had a mild teeth grinding issue but it hadn't become a serious problem that needed much attention. Her appointments were just cleanings and checkups. She didn't even have wisdom teeth yet so unlike Soul she hadn't had to endure getting them cut out.

Maybe seeing Soul's cheeks packed with bloody cotton and all bruised looking hadn't helped her dental anxiety so much.

While Soul did find her one irrational fear somewhat enduring it was always a pain to deal with. He would always threaten to call her father hoping that Maka would never figure out that her father would probably let her get out of the appointments in order to try and 'win her love'. For now, the father threat worked, Soul only hoped that Maka would eventually outgrow this crazy fear of hers by the time his threat stopped working, if not he was going to have to start asking Stein for a tranquilizer once every six months.

She would always quell her loud protests and swears to quiet annoyance once they arrived at the dentist office and try to put on a brave face. It worked for the most part but Soul would always slip a note to the receptionist to make sure the dentist remember to put Maka on the gas. He'd felt bad when the last dentist ended up with missing teeth due to Maka's reflexive kick. It wasn't like she really meant to, she couldn't really help it, she even felt bad about it but she just couldn't admit that she needed to be on the gas so Soul always made sure to warn them.

He'd try not to laugh at her visible pout as she sat next to him in the waiting room, pretending to be interested in the housekeeping magazine she'd stuffed her nose into. But it was just too funny, she looked like a child and it was such a mis-match of a phobia given that she could even swallow anxiety when Stein had to do physicals. She never even really had any bad run-ins with a dentist, no incidents of a dentist forgetting to properly numb her mouth, no dentists apt to tie kids down, Death City had nothing but great dentists so far as Soul could tell and he'd actually dealt with dentists forgetting to numb and being tied town as a child.

It didn't make any damn sense at all, it was so childish and idiotic and so Maka.

"I haaaaate you." She whispered, leaving Soul with one final glare before following the nurse.

And within a matter of minutes he hear her usual protest "But I don't even need that for this I-"

Peace and elevator music once again filled the waiting room.

Within less than a half hour Maka would reappear in the waiting room looking dazed and far too happy, this was why Soul never bothered taking the bike to one of her dentist appointments, she'd be far too loopy to remember to hold on.

"Can we go home now?"

He shook his head "You know we have to go back to class."

"But, but, but; m' so confused." She slumped against him resting her head on his shoulder as they left the office and walked down the street.

"You'll get over it soon enough."

"I don't like…" she paused for a second looking deep in thought "I don't enjoy this- this stuff, why'd you tell em' I needed to be like this?"

"Because the last time you weren't you kicked a man's teeth out."

"Liar." She slumped forward dangerously and Soul had to quickly catch her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm such a liar."

The two would return to class for the last hour of the day and Stein would smirk knowingly at the pair when Soul handed him the doctor's excuse. By this time Maka would be mostly back to her normal self, outside of sending Soul numerous glares and quietly chewing him out for treating her like a child.

**Author's Note:**

> I've rped as Maka on facebook for almost 2 years and early one I decided that I HAD to give her an irrational fear of dentists just because she's such a little bad-ass and I can totally see ANY bad-ass character flipping out over something like a dentist. Not even to say that dental fears are all irrational, there are some BAD dentists out there I had a few but I don't even have the same aversion to them that friends of mine have with no real traumatizing dental history o_O Go figure


End file.
